


Let Me Swim in Your Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, fem! calum, fem!ashton, gender!swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Calum likes to do after school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Swim in Your Ocean

Cal really wasn’t a bad kid. She certainly wasn’t on the level of her best friend Mikey, who enjoyed cutting classing to smoke behind the gym and was dead set with sleeping with the entire year 11 (which really wouldn’t be all that bad if not for Mikey’s homewrecker streak…). But she probably wasn’t in the running for Daughter of the Year. Sure, she was the captain of the girls’ soccer team, and her grades were decent and she was fairly popular. If not for Ash, she’d be be golden.

Ash had graduated last year and worked at the vet clinic downtown. She was the most beautiful girl Cal had ever seen, all lush curves and pink lips and short silky curls and mesmerizing eyes. Cal had dated boys before, and none of them had ever attracted her like Ash did. She would dream of running with Ash, a different town where no one knew her name or cared if she liked girls. For now though, they were stuck sneaking around behind their parents’ backs so Ash’s dad wouldn’t kick her out and Cal wouldn’t have to deal with her parents’ reaction.

The sound of a whistle pierced the air, stopping Cal short on her heated pursuit of the soccer ball. She shot and made a half-hearted goal before wheeling back around and jogging back to midfield where her coach was gathering the rest of the team for the end-of-practice debrief. Cal flicked her heavy braid out of her face before shouldering her way into the clump of sweaty girls eagerly listening to their coaches rundown of the next team they would be facing. Cal half-listened, one eye trained on the car park for the familiar white pick up truck that belonged to Ash. Like clockwork, it rolled into view at 4:48, Ash leaning on the horn, and Cal could picture the cheeky grin on her face, even though she was too far to make out her features.

"That’s my ride coach, sorry gotta run!" Cal exclaimed hurriedly, breaking into a run for the locker rooms before he could protest. She was the best player on the team, and the captain beside, so it wasn’t as if they could afford to punish her. Besides, Cal had been there to play the upcoming team lat year, she remembered their strategy.

Cal skipped the showers and went straight to her locker, hurriedly stuffing her street clothes into her bag and trading her cleats for thongs. She burst out of the locker room and jogged to Ash’s truck, trying to maintain a semblance of coolness in the presence of her older girlfriend.

Ash threw open the passenger door as Cal approached.

"Are you really that eager to see me?" she giggled, swooping in to press her mouth against Cal’s. Cal tasted her chapstick and diet coke she’s no doubt had with lunch. Ash pulled back and wrinkled her nose. 

"You need a shower," she commented, though it didn’t stoop her from stealing another kiss before pulling out of the lot.

"Well, you smell like wet dog," Cal pouted, before lifting her shirt to her nose and sniffing delicately. "Ok, we both need showers, maybe," she conceded, linking her  fingers with Ash’s resting on her thigh.

"Or…" Cal’s eyes lit up with a look that Ash knew all too well. Last time she’d seen that look, Cal had fingered her in the back of the movie theater during "Frozen" and Ash had been vaguely horrified by how turned on the whole situation made her. She had no idea what went down with the talking snowman, but she had cum so hard that her vision had gone fuzzy around the edges and now the sight of the Icee machine at the sirvo made her alarmingly wet.

"Or what…?" Ash pressed warily.

"Or we could go for a swim…" Cal shot her a look out of the corner of her eyes, her thumb brushing over Ash’s knuckles like she was trying to rub out Ash’s barely-there resistance to anything Cal suggested ever. Ash rolled her eyes. 

"The beach?" she whined as she pulled up to a red light.

"Yeah, babe, c’mon," Cal cajoled, leaning over to mouth at the skin of Ash’s collarbone left exposed by her singlet. Ash has to squeeze her eyes shut in order to think straight.

"OK, fine," she finally conceded.

"Yes!" Cal shouted, pulling away to wriggle happily in her seat, pumping her fist. 

"Uh huh," Ash muttered distractedly, pulling into the proper lane and changing courses for the beach. "Tell me about your day." 

***

Ash pulled the truck off on the mostly-deserted boardwalk. She turned to Cal, who was already in her space, crowding her up against the car door, having already shed her shirt and shorts in record time. Her hands were under Ash’s top, rucking the fabric up and pulling it over her head to toss behind them. Cal’s fingers worked the zip on her pant with out even looking, mouth busy with Ash’s own. Ash muttered something about Cal aways trying to get her pants off, her syllables lost as Cal ducked her head to suck a love bite to the base of her throat.

"Slow down baby, we’ve got time," Ash gasped, arching off the seat to shed her pants.

"Not enough," Cal grumbled, sitting back on her heels. She climbed out of the cab as Ash toed off her shoes and folded her pants neatly. The sand was hot on Ash’s bare feet so Cal hoisted her onto her back, strong legs churning powerfully towards the water as Ash clung to her like a koala. Water splashed up around them as Cal reached the waves, pushing onward until they were waist deep. 

Ash swam a circle around Cal, admiring her girlfriend. Cal only wore a sports bra and her plain cotton briefs, and the muscles for years of soccer trained showed in her young body. Ash tugged playfully at her braid, releasing it from the elastic and combing it out with her fingers. Cal shook her off and dove beneath the surface, reemerging like a mermaid and flicking water at Ash.

"Rude!" Ash giggled, ducking under herself before popping up next to Cal. Cal smirked and started to paddle away, but Ash caught her by her ankle and dragged her unceremoniously back. "Not so fast, baby."

Cal got chills from Ash’s predatory tone of voice, clinging to her instinctively. She wound her legs around Ash’s waist, just above the elastic of her superman boxers. Ash ran her hands down Cal’s back, relishing the familiar feel of her muscle, nails dragging just a little. She slanted her mouth against Cal’s plush lips, tasting the ocean’s salt, and the gatorade Cal had during practice, while she slipped her hands down further, squeezing Cal’s butt sneakily. She could feel, rather than hear, Cal’s little whimper as her hips ground against Ash’s. Cal sucked on her tongue, one arm looped around her shoulders to hold herself up, and the other cupping the back of Ash’s neck, her hips rolling gently now. 

They were alone, except for the gulls calling overhead, as Ash waded deeper, feeling Cal’s heat radiating against her abdomen and thinking in a smug corner of her mind ‘I did that’. The water was up to their chests now, and Ash no longer had to hold her girlfriend up. Lazily, her arms floated up, one pressed hard against Cal’s lower back, dragging her closer and one tangled in Cal’s thick hair. Gently, she tugged just he way she knew Cal liked it, and was rewarded with a frantic thrust of Cal hips as she tipped her head back. Ash swooped in like a bird of prey and viciously suck lovebites to her neck.

"Do you know," Cal gasped, grinding against her more firmly now, "that i have been thinking about you fucking me since 3rd period this morning?" Her fingers were digging into Ash’s flesh. 

"Yeah?" Ash mumbled against her collarbone. "Have you just been wandering around with wet pants all day?"

"Pretty much," Cal sighed, as Ash pulled her mouth away to admire her handiwork. 

"So…what, you want me to finger you in the middle of the ocean?"Ash teased, quirking an eyebrow and sliding her hand even lower, two fingers playing with the side of Cal’s panties. "Where anyone could walk up on us?" Cal moaned in earnest, burying her face in Ash’s neck. "Hm? Would you like that?" Ash pressed airily, her fingers creeping closer.

Cal looked up at her with big, dark eyes. “Yes, please,” she whispered. Ash ducked her head to nip along Cal’s jawline as he fingers slipped past the thin cotton and traced along Cal’s slit, watching her face contort as her fingers found Cal’s clit and tugged gently.

"Would you stop- fucking- shit Ash, stop teasing!" 

"Ok!" Ash chirped, plunging her fingers into Cal, who immediately sighed in pleasure. "You know," Ash said conversationally as she began curling her fingers in search of Cal’s g-spot, "this reminds me of that Little Mermaid song, how does is go?"

Cal giggled as her hips thrust down against Ash’s hand.

“‘Darling it’s better, down where it’s wetter’…” Ash hummed against Cal’s neck as her thumb found Cal’s clit.

"Shit, Ash yeah, ‘take it from me’ oh!" Cal gasped, finishing the line.

"Is that an invitation?" Ash teased, rubbing hard against Cal’s spot.

"FUCK! Do you-shit Ash-need one?" Cal moaned, her fingers digging into Ash’s shoulders. Her hips jumped as Ash twisted her fingers, and Cal latched onto her collarbone, sucking hard. They were both panting quietly now, Ash’s fingers an unrelenting push and slide as Cal’s legs became to shake. 

"Almost-!" Cal whined.

"You gonna cum for me like a good girl?" Ash prompted breathlessly.

"YES! Fuck, kiss me!" Ash grinned against Cal’s mouth as she felt Cal’s walls spasm around her fingers. Ash rubbed her through it, trying to make Cal’s orgasm last as long as possible.

"Shit," Cal sighed, resting her head against Ash’s shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her skin. "That was  _awesome._ ”

"Cheers," Ash replied, turning over to float on her back. Cal found her hand as she floated beside her. 

"You still smell like dog though," Cal quipped, which earned her a face full of salt water. 

"I give you glorious orgasm, and you criticize my smell?" Ash demanded indignantly.

"It’s constructive criticism, it comes from a place of love," Cal giggled, paddling away.

"Get back here!" Ash cried, flipping over to swim after her. 

"Nuh-uh! I want cuddles, come cuddle me." Cal retorted, as her feet found the sand and carried her up the beach. Ash chased after her, sand clinging to her wet skin. Cal was sitting on the hatch of the truck, the pale sand contrasting against her tanned calves, and her hair starting to curl in the late afternoon light.  

"C’mere!" Cal gestured to the towels laid out in the bed of the truck. "Can I be the little spoon?" 

"Yeah babe," Ash leaned forward to kiss Cal’s nose before hoisting herself up beside her, "you can be the little spoon."


End file.
